Navigation termilology - English
In this brief guide, we will provide some insight on the terminology and meaning of the Katian words used in general entries. We must add that this is done to ensure some degree of neutrality and prevent overly thick layouts. Since there is grammatical content and explanations in each entry, this page will describe the navigation forms of each category, along with equivalences in English, so that the use of words is clear. Categories On each entry, you will find one of the following categories under the section Imenfea ''(meaning): '''Nomiekoto (St) = noun Síkoto (Vb) = verb Hakomkoto (Ad) = adjective/adverb* Tamoutakkoto (Pn) = pronoun Kozukoto (Nb) = quantifier *In Katian language, adjectives and adverbs usually come together as one category. However, when they do not, the category ''komzíkoto' ''(Aj) stands for adjectives and 'komkiukoto'' (Av) stands for adverbs.' Nouns In this category, you will find: the word's translation into our four interface languages (English, Spanish, German and French, in this order). Below, you will fing a small chart with the noun's singular (one) and plural (more than one). FInally, you will find either séimiseko (example) or mazhako (expression) using the word. In most cases, you will also find a picture of the noun being issued. Verbs As in the previous category, you will find: the word's translations and séimiseko (example) or mazhako (expression) using the word. However, here you will also find a full conjugation chart. In order to understand the meaning of each form, look at this chart with the verb zapmi: Roughly translating each form of the verb zapmi ''(to drink), for instance, we get these meanings, by using the pronoun ''mea ''(I, me): '''Mea zapmi (affirmative present): '''I drink '''Mea 'zapzéa (negative present): '''I don't drink '''Mea 'zappamu (affirmative past): '''I drank '''Mea 'zapzéapamu (negative past): '''I didn't drink '''Mea 'zapfami (affirmative future): '''I will drink '''Mea 'zapzéafami (negative future): '''I won't drink '''Zapten! (affirmative neutral command):' '''Drink! '''Zapzéaten! (negative neutral command): '''Don't drink! '''Zaptensúan! (affirmative polite command): '''Please, drink! '''Zapzéatensúan! (negative polite command): '''Please, don't drink! '''Zaptai! (affirmative vulgar command): '''Drink, damn it! '''Zapzéatai! (negative vulgar command): '''Don't drink, damn it! The female-oriented and the male-oriented commands do not have a precise translation into English. On one hand, a person uses the female-oriented command when talking to their female couple, such as a girlfriend or a wife. On the other hand, a person uses the male-oriented command when talking to their male couple, such as a boyfriend or a husband. Adjectives and adverbs As in the previous category, you will find: the word's translations and 'séimiseko' (example) or 'mazhako' (expression) using the word. However, here you will also find a full declension chart. In order to understand the meaning of each form, look at this chart with the adjective ''táksozí: Roughly translating each form of the adjective ''táksozí ''(to drink), for instance, we get these meanings, by using the noun ''kokun ''(country) ant the verb ''tsusími ''(to build): '''táksozí kokun (neutral adjective): '''a rich country '''táksozí kokun (intense adjective): '''a very-rich country '''táksozí kokun (comparative adjective): '''a richer country '''táksozí kokun (superlative adjective): '''the richest country '''táksokiu tsusími (neutral adverb): '''to build richly '''táksokiu tsusími (intense adverb): '''to build very richly '''táksokiu tsusími (comparative adverb): '''to build in a richer way '''táksokiu tsusími (superlative adverb): '''to build in the richest way Nouns Nouns